


a sleep as cold as death

by darlingargents



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comes Back Wrong, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Resurrection, Sith Rituals, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents
Summary: When Ben finds her body, it’s too late.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	a sleep as cold as death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/gifts).



When Ben finds her body, it’s too late.

He drags himself through rocks and dirt and finds her there, lifeless and still. He tries to heal her, and the power dies within his hand; she’s already gone. His matching wound aches — the one that she fixed, when she saved him.

It’s time to repay that debt.

He is dark no longer, and never will be again, but to save her, he will do anything. He carries her out, her body growing cold in his arms, and finds a broken-down ship. He takes the pilot seat and lays her down on the other, as she begins to go stiff and rigid in death.

Her eyes are still open. He leaves them.

This place is one of darkness: red sun and black rock and a bitter, chilling cold. It’s unwelcoming — it senses Ben’s return to the light. It doesn’t matter. Anything for her. Always.

Carefully, he drapes her body across the altar, and channels the power that makes this place what it is. It hurts him, deep inside, to feel the darkness, and he welcomes the pain. For losing her, it's deserved.

Under the dying red sun, a swell of sickening power sweeps across the rocky planet. Ben holds her hand, and as the power grows and grows, one of her fingers twitches. Her hand shifts, and grasps Ben’s, holding on.

Rey opens her eyes. She looks up at the red sun, and back to Ben, and leans up to kiss him.

Her mouth is still cold as death. It warms under his mouth, and he gathers her close to him.

When he pulls away, her eyes are glowing golden.

There’s always a price to upset the balance of life and death. Ben has always known that.

This price is worth it.


End file.
